Networking systems may allow users to connect with each other, such as to share information including profile information, contact information, newsfeeds, user posts, product and/or service information (e.g., for customer relationship management (CRM) systems), merchant information, event scheduling, advertising, user communications, among other things. Typically, to initiate a user connection (e.g., as a “friend” or “contact”), a user who meets a second user may be required to exchange business cards, contact information, or otherwise manually provide some form of user identifying data (e.g., name, account name, email address, phone number, etc.) of the second user to a system. In this and other regards, areas for improving current techniques have been identified.